


Sunscreen

by carofnerds



Category: Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carofnerds/pseuds/carofnerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sjin likes massages by the pool. Sips is good with his hands. Pool lounger sex is a no-brainer. It also makes employing a pool boy… awkward.</p>
<p>Warnings: Unbeta’d hot, sticky, and most certainly NSFW, outdoors sex between two hairy and unconventionally (but very) attractive men in the world of Minecraft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunscreen

**Author's Note:**

> Because Robyn basically likes to come up with ideas that are sleep destroying and that I can’t refuse writing even though I have things to do. I remember when there was a time I felt too embarrassed to read pg13 fic of these two… ehe he he.

It was intensely hot outside, Sjin decided, placing a heavy sandstone brick on the hydropower facility walls. Too hot to be working in an insulated space suit that was already full of his sweat, it was sticking unpleasantly to his skin. He felt like a chicken slow-roasting in an oven. The sunlight beat down unrelentingly, reflecting off the sandstone, brick and marble of the compound, into the slender builder’s eyes. With a sigh, he made sure his work didn’t look too sloppy, and descended to the dry grass using the magic of his flying ring. 

He was just in the Sipsco tower, changing out of his suit into his Speedos, when Sips walked in on him. “Jesus Sjin you should check out the factory, I thought it’d be cooler in there with all that open space but those bricks just soak up the heat! I’m dyin’ here, ya know, like Bruce Willis in that movie- Sjin what are you doing?”

Sjin looked up, a light hearted smile on his face as he held his sweaty spacesuit out in front of him, before deciding to hang it up outside. “Well Sips I was just thinking, it’s a bit too hot to do any work today.”

“Jesus Sjin we’ve got deadlines! What if those chumps at Honeydink-?” 

“Sips, they’ve got a long way to go yet. And anyway, why worry about them? We’ll own all of the land in Minecraftia in no time,” He replied chirpily, and strode past Sips to the door, hesitating for a moment to add, “And the movie you were thinking of was clearly The Proposal.” He waltzed out, leaving Sips to chuckle for a moment before yelling “W-wait a second!”

Ignoring his boss for the first time in ages, Sjin grinned to himself as he pinned his spacesuit to the perimeter fence. Yes, it was good to get out of that thing again. He missed his loincloth days sometimes, feeling the breeze against his skin and the earth between his toes. He was by no means simple or uncultured, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have an appreciation for the earth and nature, no matter how many times he’d destroyed it in the past and intended to in the future. The brunette wandered back to the side of the pool, his feet quickening on the white hot surface of the marble, and settled on his front on a lounge chair, resting his bristly cheek on his arm and sighing. The warmth of the sun filled him up, but this time it was not unpleasant. His eyes began to droop as he gave in to the cradling heat.

He was awakened from his doze by the sound of feet padding towards him a few moments later. “God damn it Sjin, you’re gonna get sunburnt out in this heat,” Sips’ voice grumbled, filling the air around him. Sjin cracked and eye open and looked up. The stockier man was wearing a pair of pink swimming trunks, absolutely caked in sunscreen, and staring down at the architect with a concerned frown. 

Chuckling, Sjin lifted his head. “You know I don’t burn as easily as you Sips. Are you sure you’ve got enough sunscreen on there?”

“Yeah I’m sure you big chump. Jesus Christ it’s hot,” Sips muttered, and as Sjin watched he saw the lumberjack squeeze some sunscreen onto his palms. When his eyes met Sips’ he grinned widely and settled into the lounger more comfortably. “Yeah yeah, I know what you want,” was all Sips said before he swung a leg over the lounger and straddled Sjin’s back. The slender man purred as sunscreen was carefully spread across his back, the firm weight of his partner on top of him causing a small pool of heat to start in his lower belly with anticipation. Sips was talking about something to do with Ryan Reynolds confessing his love for Bruce Willis at the altar before Hulk Hogan swung in and killed Bruce with the tie handed down to Ryan from his grandmother and how tragic it was. Usually, he’d join in, but it was warm and Sips’ strong, wide palms were gradually pressing more and more into his back and shoulders as he began to massage.

“Mmmmmmmm,” Sjin practically purred as Sips’ thumbs dug right into a tight muscle behind his neck. 

“You’re not even listening to me, are you?” Sips sniggered, his hips shifting on Sjin’s lower back. He stroked the tips of his thumbs quickly behind Sjin’s ears, and was rewarded with a moan. “God Sjin what has the heat done to you?” 

Sjin’s cock was already half hard in his Speedos, the tiny briefs barely containing the arousal under not only his own weight, but Sips’ too. The fire in his belly built with every ounce of pressure Sips’ hands applied to his gradually loosening muscles. He moaned unashamedly, knowing that in the privacy of their compound it was safe to do so. As Sips moved to lower parts of his back, he quivered happily. 

“Sjin you are unbearable, you know that?” Sips joked. Sjin could feel the lumberjack begin to rock his hips back and forth against him, and grinned, realising that his excitement had riled up his partner. “F-fuckin’ useless, I swear, I try to get you to work and this is what happens.”

Sjin could only bite back another moan as the middle of his back was soothed by the movement of Sips’ palms. The lumberjack moved back behind Sjin’s ass, and as he worked the small of Sjin’s back he rocked against the dip between the slender man’s cheeks. Sjin hissed and gasped at the sensation, arching his back not only against his partner’s fingers, but pressing his ass up against Sips’ hard cock. “Ahh, Sips please,” he begged, breathing laboured from the all enveloping heat. “Please.”

Finally taking Sjin’s desperate invitation, Sips slid his hands under the thin fabric of Sjin’s Speedos and cupped his ass, squeezing gently. The architect keened under his touch, his whole body shivering in anticipation, despite the heat. Sips was quiet now, his breathing a lot less even as he moved so his legs were between Sjin’s, rather than straddling them. He pulled Sjin’s hips toward his own so that they nestled together as he bent over the back of his partner, using his free hand to hold his shoulder down against the lounger. Sjin yelped in surprise as the stockier man bit down on his neck, behind his ear and slipped his Speedos down, finally releasing his aching cock. Sips licked and kissed around the bite mark he’d just made, relishing the taste of Sjin’s sweat. He gripped Sjin’s cock firmly in his palm, and slipped his own dick free from his trunks, the fire in his belly raging as he gave it an experimental nudge against Sjin’s taint.

The groan that Sjin let slip was a testament to just how ready he was, so loud it echoed off the marble floor around the pool and the stone walls of the compound. Sips snorted behind him, and Sjin could almost visualise the lumberjack rolling his eyes through the haze of heat and lust that filled his mind. Even though a normal person would be dry and dehydrated in the arid path of the sun, Sjin’s lips were swollen from being held between his teeth and wet with desire. As soon as Sips moved his hand from Sjin’s shoulder to stroking his cheek, the slender brunette freed one of his hands from beneath his head and guided Sips’ fingers to his mouth. He eagerly sucked the lumberjack’s index and middle finger into the moist warmth of his mouth, winding his tongue around the tips and licking them broadly from base up. He bobbed happily up and down, humming with satisfaction as Sips groaned and bucked a little behind him. 

Sips pulled his fingers from Sjin’s mouth with a pop and lightly slid them against his hole. Sjin whined, his fingers curling at the cold, slick sensation against his hot and exposed opening. “Nice to know you want me so bad Sjin,” Sips purred, pushing the tip of his forefinger just inside his partner, and sliding it back and forth. Sjin moaned breathily, angling his hips so that he could take in more of Sips’ wide finger. Sips slid a second finger into Sjin’s tight heat, unable to keep a small moan of anticipation from escaping his lips as he scissored Sjin wider and wider and pushed deeper. 

The architect yelped as Sips’ fingers brushed expertly against his sweet spot. “F-fuck Sips I’m ready already!” he complained, thrusting against the lumberjack’s firm grip on his cock to maximise the pleasure that was putting stars in his vision. Sips growled behind him, and suddenly Sjin was empty and untouched. 

“Don’t get too cocky Sjin,” Sips hissed, shoving Sjin’s shoulders down against the lounger again. “Nobody likes it when you get cocky.”

Sjin howled as Sips roughly entered him, slick only with sweat and his own saliva from Sips’ fingers. However, the stocky man held still, letting his partner become accustomed to his cock. Sjin’s breaths came quick and shallow as he flexed around Sips’ girth, grimacing through the initial pain. “Y-you okay?” Sips whispered, the concern evident in his voice as he gently began to draw out again.

“Yes! Yes I’m fine Sips!” Sjin replied urgently, desperate to keep Sips inside him. In response, Sips pushed back inside, resting his weight on top of Sjin’s fully. The sweat and heat and pleasure finally took over, and Sjin closed his eyes from the dazzling glare of the sun as Sips thrusted into him at increasing pace, their moans of raw and unbridled lust becoming a cacophony in the still air. Sips pounded against Sjin’s prostate, unrelenting as climax wound closer in both of their bellies. The friction between Sjin’s cock and the surface of the lounger, and the bordering on painful sparks of climax came to a head, and with a cry the slender man came hard, him whole body shuddering as he rode his orgasm through. Behind him Sips’ thrusts became erratic, and Sjin was filled with thick hot come. His partner drew out shakily, and flopped ungracefully on top of him. 

“Wow,” Sjin breathed, still shaky and now satiated. 

“Yeah Sjin,” Sips replied. “It’s a bit hot and sticky out here, huh.”

Giggling, the tall man shoved Sips off his back, and cackled as he was picked up and thrown into the pool.

-

Nilesy ducked away from the perimeter fence, blushing from head to toe. Maybe he should wait a while for his interview. Although after what he’d just seen, he wasn’t sure he wanted to be a pool boy after all.


End file.
